


Początek

by Klawa



Series: I żyli [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Harry, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa





	Początek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



Kiedy ostatnie ciało znika w ziemi i ostatni żałobnicy, opuszczają ostatni pogrzeb – wszystko zdaje się być w porządku. Przynajmniej – na tyle w porządku, na ile może być, ledwie tygodnie po bitwie, która zabrała zbyt wiele żyć.  
Radość ze zwycięstwa i smutek po stratach powoli wygasają, i świat rusza do przodu.

  
Minie ledwie miesiąc, nim Harry przestanie wychodzić z domu, zmęczony ciągłym zainteresowaniem mediów i bezustannym nalotem sów.  
Kolejny, nim zacznie spędzać więcej czasu w łóżku niż poza nim.  
I tylko dwa tygodnie i trzy dni, nim zamilknie na ponad cztery miesiące.  
Tymczasem – Harry idzie zafiukać do Rona, by odetchnąć.


End file.
